


В нашем доме поселился замечательный сосед

by Bealltainn



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ив Манипенни несколько выбита из колеи ночными кошмара, а тут еще этот странный новый сосед...</p>
            </blockquote>





	В нашем доме поселился замечательный сосед

— Джеймс, освободи, пожалуйста, мое кресло, — бросила Ив, откупоривая бутылку хорошего белого вина. У нее был тяжелый рабочий день, начавшийся за несколько часов до рассвета, и теперь ей хотелось немного расслабиться, а вот на препирательства и уговоры не оставалось ни сил, ни желания.  
— Дорогой мой, да у тебя, кажется, серьезные проблемы со слухом. Надо бы отвезти тебя в клинику, — она сделала маленький глоток, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. — И, наверно, придется заняться этим прямо сейчас.  
Кот окатил ее взглядом, полным презрения и упрека, но с места сдвинулся, перебравшись на подлокотник.  
— Так-то лучше. — Манипенни, улыбаясь, мягко опустилась в кресло и почесала его за ушком. — Интересно, ты уже был таким наглецом до того, как я назвала тебя Джеймсом, или же имя так повлияло на твой характер?  
***  
Ей снова пять, и она вздрагивает от каждого шороха в темноте комнаты, плотнее кутаясь в одеяло. Ее пугает гроза и ветки яблони за окном, которые в свете молний кажутся крючковатыми сухими лапами чудовищ, раскачиваются от порывистых дуновений ветра и стучат по оконной раме. И тени в углах, густые чернильные тени движутся, множатся и растут, наполняя ее маленькое, бешено заходящееся сердечко липким, первобытным страхом.  
***  
Впервые за долгое время Ив, проснувшись, пропустила утреннюю пробежку, сразу начав собираться на работу. Она надела одно из любимых платьев, долго, придирчиво выбирала туфли и цвет помады, дважды поцеловала Джеймса в нос на прощанье, накинула пальто, подхватила сумочку и, спустившись, обнаружила, что не взяла телефон.  
Возвращаясь к лифту, Манипенни едва не столкнулась с незнакомцем и чуть сбавила шаг.  
— Извините, я Вас не заметила, мистер… Кажется, мы не знакомы.  
Он был высок и бесконечно бледен, кожа казалась меловой, контрастируя с черными волосами и темной одеждой.  
— Питч Блэк, — он вынул из кармана левую руку и протянул Ив, — въехал вчера в пустующую квартиру на восьмом этаже.  
— Ив Манипенни. Рада знакомству, — вежливо улыбнулась она, отвечая на рукопожатие.  
Этому странному новому соседу удалось ее удивить, он склонился и, повернув ее ладонь тыльной стороной, на мгновение прижался к ней холодными сухими губами.  
— Вы даже не представляете, как рад я. — Взгляд у Питча Блэка был колючий и затягивающий, как болотная топь. Жути его образу добавляли высокие острые скулы и акулья белозубая улыбка. Пожалуй, он был красив, но такой отталкивающей, злой красотой.  
— Что ж, еще увидимся, мистер Блэк.  
— Непременно.  
***  
Мистер Блэк снимает дорогие кожаные перчатки и, не спеша, расстегивает на ней платье. Прикусывает отчетливо выступающую ключицу, скользит языком по впадинке, гладит своими ледяными паучьими пальцами ее поясницу, мучительно-нежно пересчитывает губами позвонки и ребра… Резко, одним броском, запускает руку в мягкую плоть прямо под левой грудью и сжимает ее сердце, впиваясь ногтями. Она задыхается от боли, от сковавшего внутренности холода и страха, а он растягивает свои тонкие губы в едкой не то улыбке, не то усмешке, прижимается ими к хаотично бьющейся жилке на шее и гладит ее губы своими пальцами, вымазанными в крови и густо ею пахнущими.  
***  
Ив проснулась среди скомканных простыней взмокшая, как мышь, и совершенно разбитая. Джеймс лежал на соседней подушке и, важно шевеля усами, смотрел на Манипенни своим фирменным взглядом, говорившим «дорогуша, я знаю все твои маленькие грязные тайны». Иногда Ив казалось, что она пригрела дьявола в хрупком кошачьем теле. Больше всего ей сейчас хотелось принять теплый душ и выпить чашечку крепкого сладкого чая, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.  
Сегодня она решила и близко не подходить к лифту, выбрав лестницу, что, конечно, ненамного уменьшало вероятность встречи с мистером Блэком. Но так Ив было спокойней, в голове при малейшем воспоминании о соседе начинали плясать возбужденные черти.  
— Доброе утро, милочка. — Ив даже не сразу обратила внимание на миссис Роуз, неспешно приближающуюся из коридора пятого этажа.  
— Доброе утро, — она выдавила вымученную, но искреннюю улыбку. Этой очаровательной старушке Ив всегда была рада. — Как поживаете Вы и Ваш славный пудель?  
— Мистер Смит очень уж странно ведет себя в последнее время. Собираюсь отвезти его в клинику, кажется, он заболел. Ты же знаешь, милочка, какой он приветливый и любопытный песик, а вчера вот облаял этого милого молодого человека, нового соседа, — пожаловалась миссис Роуз. — Да и я что-то захворала, у меня жуткая мигрень и дурные сны. А еще сегодня лифт не работает, правда обещали починить к обеду.  
У Манипенни на одно короткое мгновение мелькнула мысль о странном совпадении с ночными кошмарами, но она сразу же одернула себя.  
«Эй, мы же не в стране Чудес, это просто случайность!»  
С работы она вернулась далеко за полночь: срочные дела, важная документация, недописанный Бондом отчет. На пороге ее квартиры сидел странный — в последнее время ей, кажется, особенно везет на таких — мужчина в дурацком пиджаке и с бабочкой и о чем-то важно шептался с Джеймсом. С ее Джеймсом, который был заперт в квартире!  
— Здесь происходит что-то странное, — сказал мужчина, поднимая голову и глядя на Ив.  
— Да, — согласилась она, нащупывая в сумочке пистолет, — довольно странно, что Вы сидите у моей двери, болтая с моим котом.  
— О, так это Ваша квартира? Чудно! А кто живет там? — он ткнул пальцем в пол, не умолкая ни на секунду. — Он странный, да? Он Вас пугает?  
— Это Вы странный. Оставьте в покое моего соседа и моего кота и убирайтесь с моего порога немедленно! — зло бросила Манипенни.  
«Или в Вас станет на одну дырку больше,» — зло додумала она.  
— Разумеется, мисс. Я уже ухожу, — примирительно помахал рукой мужчина и скрылся в лифте, бормоча себе что-то под нос.  
***  
Она стреляет в Бонда снова и снова и совершенно не может остановиться. Пытается опустить пистолет, отбросить его в сторону или, хотя бы, не нажимать на курок, но тело не слушается, действует автономно. И с каждым новым выстрелом молчаливых зрителей становится больше, они выстраиваются за Бондом, все ее убитые, и смотрят своими мертвыми глазами, не моргая. Смотрят ей прямо в душу, тянут к ней руки, щерят свои полусгнившие рты.  
***  
Ив проснулась от странного звука и сперва даже не поняла, откуда он идет. Джеймс сидел на краю кровати, напряженный, натянутый как струна, готовый к броску и шипел.  
— Дорогой мой, что не так? — Манипенни проморгалась и, привыкнув к темноте, проследила за взглядом Джеймса. И она готова была поклясться, что мгновение назад в углу стоял огромный, черный, жуткий клыкастый конь.  
— Твою ж мать!  
— Мряу! — подтвердил кот, спрыгнул с кровати и выбежал из спальни.  
— Джеймс!  
Ив охватил необъяснимый страх, и не оставалось ничего кроме как последовать за животным, прихватив пистолет. Кот замер у выхода и требовательно замяучил, скребя лапой по дереву.  
— Что там такое? — Ив щелкнула замком и потянула дверь на себя, чтобы выглянуть из квартиры, но Джеймс ощерился и выскользнул в коридор.  
Пол коридора был усыпан черным, блестящим песком, который скручивался в спирали и сползал по ступеням. Манипенни сбежала вниз, следуя за котом. Мужчина — тот, что сидел у ее порога — замер в центре одной из таких спиралей, его дыхание было прерывистым и тяжелым, зрачки почти перекрыли радужку. Черный песок струился, казалось, прямо из пальцев мистера Блэка, привалившегося к перилам.  
— Что здесь, черт возьми, происходит? — спросила Ив, не зная еще на кого лучше направить оружие.  
«Кажется, я говорю как М. И, наверно, я все еще сплю».  
— О, Ив. Моя драгоценная Ив! — обратил на нее внимание чокнутый сосед, сверкая глазами. — Тебе нужно было остаться сегодня в своей уютной квартирке. А теперь мне придется погрузить тебя в вечный кошмар раньше срока.  
Черный песок, не спеша, стал обвиваться вокруг ее лодыжки. Она выстрелила в мистера Блэка дважды, в живот и в грудь, но это не произвело должного эффекта, его даже не задело, хотя Ив была абсолютно уверена, что попала.  
«Прекрасно. Сначала мне снятся эротические кошмары с участием жуткого соседа, потом я пытаюсь его убить, и он оказывается бессмертным. Прекрасно».  
Песок сомкнулся на ее талии, и из горла Манипенни вырвался хриплый смешок, и она громко расхохоталась от абсурдности ситуации. По телу мистера Блэка пробежала едва заметная рябь, а потом он начал стремительно съеживаться, сжиматься, пока не превратился в черный тягучий шар.  
— Ты молодец, Ив Манипенни, — сказал странный мужчина с бабочкой. — Ты только что спасла мир.  
***  
— Так с ним покончено? — спросила Ив, аккуратно опуская черный шар в стеклянный ящик.  
— На время. Однажды он вернется, — мужчина с бабочкой захлопнул крышку и бросил ящик под консоль Тардис.  
— Что он такое?  
— Инопланетянин. Король Кошмаров. Страх в чистом виде, который нельзя победить.  
— А ты что такое?  
— Ты нравишься мне, Ив Манипенни! Зришь в корень! Я Доктор. Просто Доктор.  
— Да, конечно, — Ив кивнула и погладила одну из колонн.  
— Ничего не хочешь сказать?  
— Что, например?  
Доктор смешно взмахнул руками и произнес удивленно:  
— «О, Доктор, она внутри больше, чем снаружи!»  
— Нет, не очень, — ответила Ив, выходя из Тардис прямо посреди своей квартиры и почти не удивляясь.  
— Ты странная для обычной секретарши.  
— Ты тоже, — Ив пожала плечами и махнула на прощание рукой, — очень странный для врача.  
— Я не врач, я Доктор.


End file.
